100 Word Challenge
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: My reply to the 100 word challenge! X
1. Blue

A/N- Hey guys! I've decided to give HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge a go! There will be some Channy moments, but also some One-Shots about the other characters. Enjoy!

X

__________________________________________________________________________________________

1- Blue

Sonny's POV

Whenever I think of the colour blue, I think of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Whenever I look into his dazzling blue eyes, I just melt. I know me and Chad are usually enemies, but his eyes are just so...

SPARKLY.

Well, one of them.

Whenever I'm upset about anything, I just look into Chad's eyes, and I instantly feel better.

Wow, that sounds bad.

I mean, I hate Chad.

But I don't hate his eyes.

Yes, that's it! I hate Chad but I like his eyes!

Simple!

I mean, people do say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul.

So, wait, do I like Chad's eyes...Or Chad's soul?

Ok, I've lost me!

But, putting those thoughts aside, I have noticed something recently.

Whenever any asks me what my favourite colour is, I always say

BLUE.

Weird.

Must be a coincidence.

I hope it's a coincidence.

But, I mean, Blue's a nice colour...

Right?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Not the best I could do! I think I kinda rushed this. Oh well, I like it anyways :D

Please, R&R

Pretty please?

X


	2. Freedom

A/N- Ok, Onto word 2! Enjoy!

X

__________________________________________________________________________________

2- Freedom

Chad needed to get away.

He needed a vacation away from "Mackenzie Falls"

Even if it was just for a day, he would take it.

He didn't realise how boring his fellow cast mates were.

Portlyn, the only other actor he actually spoke to behind the camera, seemed to be somewhere else.

He couldn't get into his dressing room because it was being re-furnished.

And, worst of all, when he looked in the mirror, he didn't feel the way he usually did when he saw himself. Yeah, he liked what he saw, but there was something off about his hair, or his skin looked to white.

He decided to wander off the set and into "So Random!"'s studio.

He knew exactly who he was looking for.

Sonny Munroe. His exploding ball of sunshine.

Oh, if only she knew that, he thought to himself.

He heard voices coming from his dressing room, so he walked inside, unannounced as usual.

"What do you want Chad?" Her voice sounded tired, almost annoyed. She didn't have her usual, stupid cute grin and her hair looked a little flat.

She was also having a rough day.

"What's up with you?" He took a seat next to her on the loveseat and stared at her attentively.

"Well, my friends didn't like my sketch, I fell out with Tawni and my date with Zac Efron got cancelled"

WHAT! Sonny had a date with...HIM!

"What do you mean, Zac Efron?" He stared at her in horror and she burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" She giggled, while he glared at her jokingly.

"Well, It's sounds like I'm not the only one who needs some freedom. How about we get away from this place for a while?" He smiled at her, dangling his car keys in mid-air.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere we want to go. Today will be our freedom day. Forget 4th July, It's...22nd March all the way!" He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Um...Chad? You do know 4th July is independence day, not Freedom day, don't you?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

What did ya think?

Yes?

No?

Review?

Thanks!

X


	3. Afraid

A/N- Found my responses! Yay! I am now officially off strike and back to writing my 100 oneshots! Enjoy!

X

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Afraid

Sonny Monroe was scared of thunder. Whenever LA had a thunderstorm, you could guarantee to find Sonny curled in a ball on the sofa in her dressing room, screaming whenever she heard the load rumbles outside

So, when Chad Dylan Cooper went to "annoy" Sonny during a thunderstorm one night, He found her in this position

Hey Sonny. What's up with you?" He made his way towards the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Why do you care?" She said, glaring at him. Chad Dylan Cooper was known for not caring about anyone but himself, and his hair.

"I don't know, Let's give it a shot" He replied, smirking.

Sonny sighed. Typical Chad.

"I'm terrified of thunderstorms" She waited for him to burst into fits of laughter, but he didn't. Instead, he stared at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "And, whenever they hit town, I have to spend the night in here, because I get too scared to leave"

At that moment, Another batch of thunder and lightning appeared. Sonny screamed and buried her head into Chad's chest.

Instead of pulling away, Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry Sonny, everybody's afraid of something. He murmured into her hair.

Just like he was afraid of telling Sonny he was in love with her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please!

X


	4. Love

A/N- Onto word 4! Enjoy!

X

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Love

Hate was a strong word.

But so was love.

Hate was a word that was tossed around a lot between Sonny and Chad.

Love was the word they wished they could toss around between them.

Their hate was temporary for them.

But their love was permanent.

Hate was a word that both of them despised to say.

Love was the word that nearly slipped out whenever they spoke.

Hate was what they were showing.

Love was what they were feeling.

Hate was a lie.

Love was the truth.

But they would never admit it.

They would go about their daily routines.

Slowly falling apart inside.

Dreaming

Of

That

One

Day

When love would slip out instead of hate.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I hate this one.

Seriously.

But you guys are the ones who opinions matter to me.

Love or hate?

:D

X

P.S- Sorry it's so short. All the other stuff I wrote to go with this sounded too corny for words

Lol


	5. Night

A/N- Word 5! Whoo! Sorry about my random outburst Hehe :P

Enjoy!

X

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Night

Chad's POV

I officially can't sleep.

Great.

I hate night.

It's so...dark.

Night used to be ok, at least until she came along.

You know i'm talking about.

That exploding ball of Sonshine over at So Random!

She's so annoying.

"Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!"

How is that funny?

But she's so cute.

Stupid cute.

I need to ring her. I need to hear her voice.

It's a sickness.

I won't be able to sleep until I hear her voice.

What happened to me? I'm driving myself insane over a girl.

I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! Girls fall for me!

I don't fall for girls.

But this isn't just some girl.

This is Sonny.

Stupid cute Sonny.

Stupid cute Sonny who I am now going to wake up at...2:08 in the morning.

That'll show her.

*Click*

Hello?

_Hey Sonny what's the dealy?_

The dealy is, Chad, that it is 2:09 in the morning! What do you want.

_I couldn't sleep._

So you decided to call me. Why?

_I wanted someone to talk to._

_(Great Chad. Real smooth)_

Ok...Do you want to talk about something in particular?

_Nope._

Goodnight Chad

_No! Wait!_

_(Oh, God. Just scream a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Mexico!)_

What!?

_I love you._

_(__Did I just say that out loud!?)_

I think your sleepy Chad. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye

*Click*

I can't believe I just said that.

To Sonny.

A girl who I have to see every day.

Awesome.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Like? Didn't like?

By the way, the bits underlined in the phone conversation is Chad's thoughts, In case you didn't know.

This will be continued in the next chapter. But in Sonny's POV

X


	6. Day

A/N- This chapter follows from the previous chapter, Night. Enjoy!

X

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Day

Sonny's POV

Chad said he loved me.

Chad. Said. He. Loved. Me.

He was tired, That's it.

He didn't know what he was saying.

Did he?

Hopefully he did.

Wait- What am I saying?

Do I like Chad?

Not possible.

I hate Chad.

I need to go find him.

Sort this out.

What am I going to do if he did mean it?

Could I honestly be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

He's a three named jerkthrob.

He doesn't care about anything other than his hair.

His shiny, golden hair.

I need to snap out of it!

What has he ever done for me?

Apart from being my fake date that day.

And pretending to be my fan that other day.

And giving my perfect prom that other other day.

What am I saying?

Anyway, It's about 11:00 now.

Nearly Lunch-time.

Meatball Monday.

Off subject!

I think Mackenzie Falls have their break right about now.

Mainly because this is usually time of day I barge onto the set demanding to know where Chad was.

I'll go now.

---

As I was walking to studio 2, I walked straight into- Guess who?

Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny!" Was he...Blushing?

"Chad, There you are. I was just going over to your set-"

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it!"

"I'm not talking about any of your foolish pranks. It's about last night."

"Oh. That" He looked down at his feet.

"Did you mean it? You know, The whole I love you thing?" He lifted his head and met my gaze.

"Yes."

Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper cares for someone over than himself.

I didn't know what to say, So I just stared at him.

Probably the wrong thing to do.

"Um. W-well, I gotta g-go. I s-see I've already made a f-fool out of myself today. S-see you around Sonny."

He started to walk away from me, Still looking at his shoes.

But I grabbed his arm before he could.

What was I doing?

I spun him around so he was facing me.

He was looking at my face now, His deep blue eyes confused and cautious.

I did the only thing that came to mine.

I kissed him.

His shocked eyes closed and he pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When we pulled away for air, I warily looked at Chad.

He opened his mouth to say something, But closed it again.

After he did this another 2 times, I found myself giggling.

"What?" He was blushing again.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper was lost for words"

And with that, I kissed him again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Didn't really have a lot to do with the topic word, But it's mentioned in there a few times.

Really couldn't think of anything good.

Review please!

X


End file.
